


he's not here

by catboyysupremacy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Other, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, au that hurts deeply, i cant write it tho, kageyama and hinata man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyysupremacy/pseuds/catboyysupremacy
Summary: short au where kageyama has his first game without hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	he's not here

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i whipped up, inspired by a tiktok i saw like WEEKS ago, if anyone has it saved for creds pls lmk!!

Rain.  


It’s all I could hear.  
Pounding harshly against the roof of the gym and dripping down the windows, each drop racing each other till they pool up on the ground.  


_“I hate playing a game when it rains, Kageyama-kun.” _  
__

____

Hinata used to tell me that everytime we stood outside with our Karasuno jackets soaked from the water. He loved it anytime else. On our walk home he’d jump into puddles, purposely splashing me. I’d call him an idiot. He’d laugh in my face. I’d shoot him a glare then turn the other way with a grin pulling on my lips.  
I never let him see it.  


____

Standing at the front of the court, staring at Asahi, all I could hear was the rain.  
_Hinata would hate it right now. _  
__

____

____

____

“Nice serve, Asahi!” Nishinoya’s voice was loud as he stood, staring at the long haired boy. I bite the inside of my cheek, watching as the boy runs up after throwing the ball high, slamming his palm against it so it flies into the other side of the court. They receive it.  


____

I look to my left, picturing the orange-haired boy standing next to me, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth, his legs bent, ready to play.  


____

____

____

He’s not there. Tsukishima is.  


____

____

____

“You’ve got this!” Coach Ukai yells from the sidelines as the ball gets slammed into our side, Nishinoya digging it.  
“Nice receive!” Suga yells from beside Coach. I take a deep breath, watching as the ball flies over to me, settling perfectly over my head so I could easily set it.  


____

____

____

_He’s not here. _  
__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

I turn slightly, my knees bending as I get ready to jump as the ball starts to fall.  


______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Yes he is. _  
__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

I jump up, my fingertips grazing the ball as I set it to the far left.  


________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Come on, Hinata _. . .  
__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It spins in the air. A perfect set.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**To nobody.**  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The ball falls, bouncing against the cold floor. I freeze.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Kageyama!” Someone yells. My hands fall limply next to my sides, shaking slightly as my eyes stare at the spot where Tanaka stood, bent over with his hands on his knees, his eyes looking up at me with anger. I shook my head.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_That’s where Hinata’s supposed to be. _  
__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the hell was tha-”  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I drop to the floor, putting my hands on my legs, my eyes still wide.  


____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He’s gone. _  
__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hinata . . .” I whisper. Tsukishima froze in front of me.  


______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I felt water on my hands. _Is the roof leaking? _  
__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Kageyama…” I hear someone whisper. I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head, more drops of water falling onto my hands. _Am I crying? _  
__

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Kageyama please,” they whisper again, now right in front of me.  


____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Hinata?” I reply, opening my eyes slightly, looking up to see Daichi squatting in front of me. Sympathy was strewn all over his face, his eyes glossy and his cheeks red. “Hinata’s gone, Tobio.”  
I shook my head.  


____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“He wanted to win this match, Daichi, I-” I stopped, tilting my head up so I could see him clearly. I felt the tears on my cheeks.  


____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“I _**need** _him.”  
__

______ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

Everyone’s quiet. The rain was pounding against the roof still, louder than before. Aoba Josahi’s team stood lifelessly on the other side, watching as my team crowded around me.  


______ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

“Daichi I _need _him, please.”__

________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Kageyama,” Suga says next to me, his hand wrapping around my shoulder. I shrug him off, pushing the boy away from me. “No, Suga, you don’t get it!”  
I ran my fingers through my messy hair, pulling on it slightly. “None of you do. Nobody ever gets it. You don’t care… you don’t-”  


________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Kageyama, stop!” Daichi shouts aggressively, placing his palms on my shoulders. I look up at him, tears reforming in my eyes. “I can’t do this anymore, Daichi.”  


________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes you can,” he whispers. “It’s what Hinata wants.”  


________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“Hinata’s dead!” I yell. “You don’t know what the _fuck _he wants, he’s not here anymore, stop saying shit like that!”  
__

________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

I push everyone away from me, standing up, fuming.  


________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“And for fucks sake, it’s fucking raining,” I say, looking over to the window on the other side of the gym. “Hinata hates when it rains on tournaments.”  


________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“He still loved playing in tournaments despite the rain,” Coach Ukai states. “He wouldn’t be able to do this without you-”  


________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“And I can’t do this without him. I can’t sit here and win without him, he’s supposed to get the winning point,” I say, my voice barely above a whisper and my hands trembling. “This isn’t fair.”

________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
